Tormod Hartmut
Tormod Hartmut is A member of guild called Dragon's Breath lead by Deginhanza Goldoa. he is A member of team Victory Nova along with his childhood friend Yurish Aiku and Jofure Maka. He is called the Glass mage '''due to his Glass-make. he is called '''Little Flame by Deginhanza Goldoa the one who taught him fire magic. He is currently working with the rest of Dragon's Breath to destory all dark guild and rogue Slayers. Apperance Tormod has long grey hair going to his shoulders and deep red eyes. He normally wear a black jacket with white fur of the shoulders with a white stripe running the jacket wear the zip is over a red T-shirt. He wear a black watch of his left hand. He was blue jeans and red trainers. He sometimes wears a red jacket and black jeans. He is sometimes seen smoking. Personality Like most other members of Dragon's Breath he is a very laid back person. He like push him self to become poweful like Deginhanza Goldoa so he can protect everyone. He likes to challenge any mage he sees which he calles training. This does get him and the guild in to lot of problems due to guild working for the council this is normally over looked. His favourite type of of training his against Deginhanza Goldoa but Deginhanza just normally take Tormod out in one hit. Tormod is allway cheerful and always has a smile on his face. In battle he became a lot more focused on destorying who ever he is fighting. He cares for this family, mostly for his younger Masha due the fact she is a part of Dragon's Breath as well. He get very angry when someone hurts her. He has great respect of his guild master and teacher Deginhanza Goldoa due to Deginhanza Goldoa power and view's on life. He picked up the habit of smoking after he start to learn fire magic. Tormod has a great rival with his childhood friend Yurish Aiku and is always trying best him at everything. History Synopsis Power and Abilites Fire Magic: Tormod is skilled in the use of fire magic due to being taught by Deginhanza Goldo who is A master of fire magic. Tormod mostly uses Rainbow Fire Magic. '''Which allows him to create fire with different colour, each having a different effect, which are not related to fire itself. Tormod also knows a few normal fire spells. '''Blue Fire: '''Tormod creates cold blue fire, then he throws the fire towards his opponent. '''Purple Fire: Tormod creates purple fire in his hand that can stick to objects. Tormod can uses this to climb wall and stick to the weapons and armour of his opponent. Orange Fire: Tormod create bad-smelling orange fire. Then he throws the fire towards his opponent. Yellow fire: Tormod create a yellow fire hovering on his palm. This fire apparenty gives of a strange smell. '''Light Magic: '''Tormod is novice at light magic, as he only as started to learn it. Tormod only know 2 light magic spells Trivia